Eilidh
"Who doesn't listen to music?" Eilidh is a human wanderer who has allied herself with the clan Wruenbane during her wanderings, she tends towards the barbarian style of people. Backstory Eilidh had huddled over her meal in a quiet spot in the tavern. She had been in Elgardt but a few days, hoping to find someone to teach her to fight so she could protect her family and herself. Although she kept to herself, Eilidh couldn't help but overhear other people's conversations. One name in particular had been thrown around a lot that evening; Karak Silverbeard. A name she would never forget, purely because everyone spoke so oft of him. It seemed he was highly regarded by all in Elgardt. A great Norseman was causing a commotion on the other side of the tavern. Silverbeard again, was the cause. "By the gods, whoever has taken such a fine dwarf from this world will feel the vengence of my steel!" Eilidh tensed up, was a brawl about to break loose in the middle of this tavern? But she could relax, for the Norseman had been joined by two companions, and all seemed to calm down again quickly. Eilidh finished her meal, she would leave soon. But then the man stood up again and began to speak to all the Tavern. "Who here knows 'The War Horns of Elgardt?'" he yelled, and was met by positive response from some of the crowd. Eilidh stood by the door, but was intrigued, so remained to hear the rest of the song. What a strange place, she thought to herself as others began to join in. This would never happen in her home town. War had already struck. if anyone ate anywhere that wasn't their own home they ate in silence. Here everyone was joined in song, some drumming their hands on the tables, some singing along quietly, others still making remarks about silverbeard. she smiled. When he finished people applauded, and Eilidh quietly left the tavern, passing a dark haired lady as she entered the cold night air. Just outside the tavern, a dwarf and an old man were having a quarrel, and a third party member stood by. Slightly startled, she thought it best to continue to keep to herself tonight, and quickly moved away. Eilidh tried to recall the tune of the song. She walked at a brisk pace, reminding herself that time was short, she couldn't keep observing and trying to stay out of conflict. If you want to make allies you have to help them fight their wars. So she decided that when the sun rose, she would have to make some acquaintances, and pick up pace with her task. But for now, fueled by the excitement of her new environment, she would spend the early hours of the morning wandering the surrounding area, humming "the warhorns of Elgardt" to herself and waiting for the sunrise. Characteristics Eilidh is not quick to abandon friends, she speaks with a strong northern accent and fights with shield and sword. Category:Characters Category:Human